Yeux d'or et yeux d'améthyste
by Shini Jez
Summary: En hiatsu


_One shoot n°2._

_Manga: Bleach._

_Couple: Hichigo Shirosaki (hollow Ichigo) X Rukia Kuchiki._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hichigo observait le lent défilé des nuages. Couchés sur l'un des indénombrables immeubles horizontaux, il pensait. Il pensait à la vie du roi. Il eut envie de lui tordre le coup, de le faire venir ici pour prendre sa place à tout jamais. Il voulait être le roi, et qu'Ichigo soit sa monture. Après tout, le roux et le blanc n'était pas très différent. Hichigo en avait assez. Il voulait sortir.

**-Que de pensées négatives. Remarqua Zangetsu.**

**-Barre-toi, ossan. Grogna le blanc en fermant les yeux, ne daignant pas poser son regard sur l'homme.**

**-Ce n'était qu'une remarque.**

**-La ferme.**

Leurs dialogues n'avaient jamais été très élaborés, se contentant de quelques insultes de la part du Hollow et de plates remarques du Zanpacto sous forme humaine.

Pourtant, Hichigo savait que s'il ne se disputait pas de temps en temps avec l'homme, il serait devenu complètement fou. Ce monde le rendait fou. Et l'emplissait d'une froide haine envers "le roi" comme il l'appelait.

L'homme aux fades couleurs et aux yeux d'or fondu se releva, et se tourna vers Zangetsu qui était debout sur son perchoir.

**-Vieil homme, appelle "le roi"**

**-Pourquoi ferais-je ça?**

**-Je veux mettre un terme à cela. Je veux prendre le contrôle. Je veux devenir le roi.**

**-C'est stupide. Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de rester ici? Demanda l'homme toujours aussi platement.**

**-Non. Appelle-le.**

Il hocha vaguement la tête et disparut. Hichigo n'avait plus qu'à espérer que "le roi" arrive vite.

Il fit apparaître son zanpacto, chargé de particules spirituelles et s'assit, en attendant le jeune roux. Tout règne avait une fin. Et Hichigo comptait bien empêcher Ichigo de régner plus longtemps.

Hichigo ne savait pas combien de temps il avait attendu, mais après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, "le roi" arriva finalement. A sa vue le hollow ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Oui, bien trop longtemps.

**-Ou est Zangetsu? Demanda Ichigo en toisant le blanc du regard.**

**-C'est moi qui voulais te voir. Déclara sa copie incolore.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Je veux le contrôle du corps.**

**-Quoi? Non!**

**-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir le prendre de force.**

Il ricana sournoisement. Ichigo se mit sur ses gardes, Zangetsu à la main, tandis que le jeune hollow tenait la même arme de couleur opposée.

**-Bankai, Getsuga Tensho! S'écria le rouquin**

Le blanc n'eut aucun mal à arrêter l'attaque, qui devant lui paraissait perdre toute sa force. Il contra furieusement. Les coups s'enchainaient, les lames s'entrechoquaient. Les mouvements des deux hommes étaient tellement rapides que seul les cheveux roux et ses vêtements noirs faisaient qu'on arrivait à le distinguer. Quant aux blancs, il se fondait avec la façade des immeubles, sans aucun mal. Il avait d'ailleurs un large avantage face à Ichigo, qui, blessé, avait du mal à parer les coups de son double maléfique. Le bruit sourd du métal résonnait parmi les bâtiments étrangement inclinés, et les deux hommes s'élançaient, paraissant voler. Le gagnant paraissait évident. En effet, le rouquin n'avait pas encore touché une seule fois Hichigo, ce dernier riant ironiquement face à la faiblesse évidente du "roi". La monture et "le roi" allaient enfin inverser les rôles. Ce fut la pensée du blanc lorsqu'il enfonça sa lame dans le ventre d'Ichigo, qui dut à ses blessures causées par le combat, tomba dans l'inconscient, pour probablement un certain temps.

Le rire d'Hichigo se répercuta. Sournois et ironique, il aurait glacé le sang des plus braves. Il aurait peut-être même réussis à fissurer le masque d'indifférence du capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, peut-être.

La liberté était proche, Hichigo pouvait la toucher. Alors, se concentrant, l'homme partit dans un autre monde, celui de la dure réalité que beaucoup voudraient fuir, mais que lui essayait d'atteindre depuis maintenant, bien trop longtemps.

Lorsque Hichigo ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Il était allongé dans la chambre de l'ex-roi, et le réveil à côté de lui affichait 4:30. Un grand sourire à faire pâlir un spectre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait enfin réussi, et ça, il n'en était pas peu fier. Mais il perdit vite son sourire.

Diable, mais pourquoi était-il affublé d'un pareil accoutrement?

Le pyjama jaune et oranges de l'ancien propriétaire du corps ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Il se leva en se dirigea vers l'armoire, voulant trouver autre chose à porter. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte du placard murale, il se retrouva une lame sous la gorge. Lame qu'il repoussa rapidement, se coupant légèrement la main au passage.

**-Désolée Ichigo, j'ai crus que... je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas que tu ouvrirais comme ça! Tapes la prochaine fois. Souffla une jeune fille.**

Mais que quelqu'un explique pourquoi Diable il y avait une femme dans SON placard.

Il observa un instant la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'améthyste qui se tenait devant lui, fouillant dans les souvenirs de la nouvelle "monture".

Rukia Kuchiki. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune homme se remit à sourire, sadiquement.

La jeune fille pâlit et se raidit, venant apparemment de se rendre compte du sourire et de l'étrange couleur des yeux de l'homme devant elle. Rukia n'avait qu'une certitude: ce n'était absolument pas Ichigo Kurosaki, son ami, et l'idiot de shinigami remplaçant qui l'avait maintes fois sauvé qui se trouvait devant elle.

Son regard mauve se plongea dans les yeux noirs aux pupilles d'or d'Hichigo.

Elle sursauta. Elle connaissait ces yeux. C'était ceux qu'avait Ichigo lorsqu'il portait son masque de hollow. Alors, serai-ce...

**-Tu... tu es le hollow intérieur d'Ichigo! Souffla la jeune femme.**

Il se contenta d'accentuer son sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir encore plus Rukia.

Elle était mignonne. Ca, Hichigo était obligé de l'admettre, mais elle était probablement trop faible, et sa mort ferait souffrir "le roi" par conséquent, il allait devoir la tuer. Mais pas avant de s'être amusé.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, zanpacto en avant.

Hichigo ne put que rire devant cette petite fille aux yeux brillants de peur et de détermination.

Elle fit une moue vexée lorsqu'il rit. Ce qui l'amusa encore plus. D'un mouvement d'une rapidité déconcertante, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et envoya le sabre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, alors qu'elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait encore dans son gigai. Apparemment, le hollow le savait aussi étant donné qu'il ne la serait pas fort, conscient que shinigami ou non, elle ne pourrait pas le battre. Il se remit à rire lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre. Il la lâcha et lui lança le gant posé sur le bureau. Rukia ne comprenait pas. S'il voulait la tuer, pourquoi lui permettre de devenir shinigami et donc d'être plus forte et plus rapide? Par-ce-que avec ou sans pouvoir, elle ne pouvait pas le battre. Ni même l'attaquer, bien trop consciente que cela blesserait son ami roux, se trouvant dans son monde intérieur. A l'idée de tuer le hollow et donc Ichigo, son cœur se sera, les souvenirs bien trop douloureux du jeune et décédé lieutenant Kaien lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle fit sortir son âme du gigai et se laissa tomber dans son "lit", sous le regard légèrement surpris mais amusé du jeune roux aux yeux d'or qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

**-Je pensais que tu m'attaquerais. Déclara-t-il, moqueur.**

**-Je me fous de t'attaquer ou non, celui que je ne veux pas attaquer est Ichigo.**

**-C'est vrai que le roi, non, la monture est en mauvais état. Sa faiblesse était vraiment pitoyable.**

**-Tu l'as battu? S'exclama la jeune fille, la terreur commençant à reprendre place dans ses membres.**

**- Que croyais-tu? Rigola l'homme. Que je ne serais ici, que pour cette nuit, et que le jour, Ichigo reviendrait dans son corps? Non, à présent et pour le reste de sa vie, de notre vie, je serais la seule personne qui pourra manier ce corps.**

Les yeux de Rukia s'embuèrent, tandis qu'elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant de crier. Elle ne versa aucune larme, seulement elle resta sous le choc un certain temps, alors qu'un rire gutturale sortit de la gorge de l'homme qui avait pris le contrôle de son meilleur ami. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'un lapin Chappy vienne la sauver, ou plus simplement se réveiller se rendant compte que son meilleur ami la secouait inquiet qu'elle ne se réveil pas, mais en croisant les yeux jaunes et noirs du hollow, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, et que pire encore, elle devrait protéger le hollow pour que le gotei 13 ne le tue pas, tuant ainsi son meilleur ami.

**-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ayant revêtu un masque semblable à celui de son frère.**

**-Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi ai-je pris le contrôle du corps? Par-ce-qu'il me revient de droit!**

Imperceptiblement le visage et la peau de l'homme devint plus claire, le teint beige d'Ichigo cédant doucement place au blanc.

La jeune shinigami s'assit, dos au fond du placard, les jambes sur le lit, fuyant le regard du jeune homme, ayant perçu sa peur et son malaise.

Un sourire malsain se dessina enfin sur son visage, alors qu'il s'approcha doucement de la femme, qui releva ses yeux effrayés lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

Rukia, étant toujours dans le placard, s'y retrouva coincée. Bon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour se retrouver dans une telle situation? Au fond d'elle, elle en voulait à Ichigo, pour qu'il laisse son Hollow prendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle le pensait plus déterminé, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir et confiance en son ami: il réussirait à regagner le contrôle de son âme, elle en était sure. Mais à moins qu'il n'y arrive tout de suite -chose dont elle doutait fortement.- elle avait intérêt à trouver une sortie. Voilà pourquoi elle avait demandé à Ichigo de la laisser installer une sortie de secours. A la place il l'avait regardé comme si elle était folle. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, la sortie de secours lui aurait été des plus utiles.

La répulsion qu'elle ressentait pour le hollow à ce moment-là était aussi forte que son gène.

Elle dut prendre une teinte cramoisie, autant de honte que de colère, car le jeune homme s'écarta en riant.

Elle se leva rageusement, attrapa son Zanpacuto, et sortit par la fenêtre, poursuivie par les rires de Shirosaki qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Qu'aura fait son nii-sama à ce moment-là?

Il l'aurait tué. Pensa-t-elle soudain. Il l'aurait tué, même si le hollow était son meilleur ami.

A ce moment-là, elle envia plus que toute la volonté de cet homme. Elle envia son courage et son sang-froid. Mais bien qu'elle essaie sans cesse de lui ressembler, elle n'était pas lui. Car Kuchiki Rukia, était incapable de tuer son meilleur ami, Ichigo Kurosaki, même lorsqu'il était possédé par son Hollow intérieur, Shirosaki Hichigo.

La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que son ami reprenne le contrôle du corps. Elle se souvint qu'Ichigo lui avait parlé de gens, les vizards, qui lui avaient permis de contrôler Shirosaki. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils logeaient dans un entrepot, à la sortie de la ville.

Parfait, se dit-elle. Je vais aller les voir, en espérant qu'ils m'aident.

Elle se leva, et partit vers la sortie de Karakura en sautant de toitures en toitures.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la shinigami arriva devant le dit entrepot. Elle agrippa nerveusement la garde de son zanpacuto, et avança. Rukia entrouvrit les grandes portes en entra. C'était désert, néanmoins, les zones d'ombres et le reiatsu qu'elle percevait la poussait à croire que les hybrides, mi-shinigamis, mi-hollow étaient bien là.

**-Je suis une amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, j'aurais besoin de votre aide! Lança-t-elle, essayant de paraitre confiante.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on t'aiderait? Répondit une voix acide.**

**-Dis toujours. Déclara une autre personne.**

**-Quoi? T'as pété un câble tête de poisson? Hurla alors la première voix.**

**-Hiyori, calmes toi. Shinji, pourquoi veux-tu l'aider? Demanda un homme dont la jeune Kuchiki pouvait voir sa chevelure grise, qu'elle identifia comme l'ancien capitaine de la 8e division.**

**-En quoi as-tu besoin de notre aide?**

L'homme qui venait de parler s'avança, il était grand et fin et avait de long cheveux blonds. Les autres vizards s'exposèrent eux aussi.

L'une était petite, avec deux couettes blondes et des taches de rousseurs. Elle était occupée à gueuler contre un homme blond et filiforme, à la bouche étrange. Hiyori et Shinji en déduit-elle.

L'autre fille avait une tresse brune et des lunettes, elle était habillée d'un uniforme scolaire, bleu. Elle avait l'air méfiante.

Une troisième fille sautillait auprès de l'ex-capitaine de la 8e. Elle avait un carré vert, et des habits d'aviateur.

Il y'avait aussi deux autres hommes: l'un était gros et vieux et avait des cheveux roses, et l'autre avait les cheveux... d'une drôle de coupe.

Tous la fixaient, certains méfiants, d'autres énervés, non, il n'y avait que la petite blonde qui avait arrêté de gueuler et qui la regardaient comme si elle voulait l'embrocher. Enfin, bref, elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

**-Je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia, je suis un shinigami et la meilleure amie d'Ichigo. C'est à propos de lui que je viens vous voir.**

**-Kuchiki? Grogna Hiyori.**

**-Est-il arrivé quelque chose à la fraise? Se contenta de demander celui qui paraissait être le leader, et ancien capitaine de la 5e, Shinji.**

**-On peut dire ça comme ça. Soupira Rukia.**

La jeune fille ne savait pas où commencer. Elle fut prise de doutes: et si après leur avoir dit, ils décidaient de le tuer? Non, elle ne préférait pas y penser.

**-Il... -Rukia inspira pour se donner du courage- Son hollow intérieur a pris le contrôle de son corps.**

S'en suivit d'un lourd silence où tous la dévisageaient méfiants, ayant du mal à y croire. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle ne mentait pas, la surprise se dessina sur leurs traits.

**-Quoi? S'exclama alors Rose. C'est impossible.**

**-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Décréta la jeune fille aux yeux d'améthystes. Seulement, je vous garantis qu'Ichigo n'a plus le contrôle de son corps. Il a une voix étrange, les yeux dorés et noirs, sa peau à l'air de devenir de plus en plus translucides, et ses cheveux sont plus clairs. Comme s'ils devenaient blancs.**

Les vizards se regardèrent. Le ton de la fille était franc. Il était clair qu'elle ne mentait pas.

**-Comment dois-je faire pour qu'il redevienne normal? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Et bien... commença Shinji. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Je pense que la seule solution est de le tuer.**

**-Hors de question!**

**- Néanmoins, on parle d'Ichigo, et je suis certain que d'un moment à un autre il se reprendra, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps ça peut prendre. Ensuite, il est hors de question qu'un hollow se balade librement dans Karakura. Mais alors là, c'est vraiment hors de question. Par conséquent, on va laisser un délai. Ou plutôt des conditions: on te laisse la garde du Hollow, pendant une semaine. S'il cause des problèmes, nous le tuerons et toi aussi. Si le délai d'une semaine passée, Ichigo n'a pas repris le contrôle du corps, nous devrons l'abattre.**

**-Une semaine? Mais, le temps qu'il...**

**-Elle a raison, intervint Kensei, deux semaines seraient plus appropriées.**

**-Soit. Dit Shinji. Deux semaines, et pas une heure de plus. Maintenant, si tu veux bien y aller, il est cinq heures du mat' et on aimerait roupiller.**

La shinigami acquiesça et partit.


End file.
